50 Reasons Why Harry Should Be With Ginny
by dark-neko9
Summary: Harry and Ginny should be together, right? That's why my friend and I made a list of reasons they should be together! It's really funny. Please read! Reasons 41 through 50 are up! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: Page 533

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. If I did I would be in England, not in the middle of Kansas! A/N: Yes the first chapter is a little slow and the reasons don't start til the 2nd Chapter but please read and review. It gets better I promise. Prologue 

_Page 533_

Roxy was sitting in her grandparents' office/den talking on the phone while holding a black and purple book.

"Hello?" came Kristina's voice from the phone.

"Greetings from Ohio!" Roxy practically sang into the phone, "I got the book!"

"So did I!" replied Kristina just as (if not more) cheerfully, "How far are you?"

"End of chapter 24."

"Me too! So did your sister finish?"

"Yes…" Roxy replied irritantly, "She had the nerve to call me and start bragging about how great the release party was. And I hadn't even gotten the book yet…"

"Why didn't you get the book?" Kristina asked.

"I was in a car going 70 miles per hour…" she said acidly while lazily paging through the book in front of her.

"Anyway… have any idea who the Half-Blood Prince is yet?"

"Kris, you know I think it's Voldy but I'm not sure… Oh… MY… GOSH!" said Roxy, now wide-eyed, staring at the page she had just read.

"What? What?"

"Quick, go to page 533, bottom paragraph!" Roxy replied sounding very excited, as the sound of pages turning came from the phone.

"THEY KISSED!" came Kristina's joyful yell over the phone.

"I KNOW!" Roxy exclaimed, "HARRY AND GINNY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!"

"Roxanne…" a voice from upstairs called.

"Hold on a sec, Kris," Roxy said before putting her hand over the phone and yelling, "Yes, Grandma?"

"You need to get off the phone now!" replied her grandmother's voice.

Rolling her eyes, Roxy went back to the phone.

"Sorry Kris, but I have to get off."

"Ok, talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." Roxy hung up the phone as her grandmother came downstairs.

"Roxanne, dear, please only make long distance calls if it's an emergency."

"Sure, Grandma."

About 20 minutes later…

"THEY BROKE UP!" Roxy screamed into the phone.

"HOW DARE THEY! DON'T THEY KNOW THEY ARE PERFECT TOGETHER!" came Kristina's equally sad, yet angry voice. After a long silence, Kristina spoke.

"Well, too bad we can't change Harry's mind."

Roxy thought for a moment. Then with a devilish grin, she replied, "Maybe we can."

A/N: DUN DUN DUUNNNN… Please review. The more reviews I get the sooner I update. - 


	2. Chapter One: Reasons 1 through 10

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. I wish I did but I don't. _

_A/N: Yay! Reasons 1-10! This is where the fun begins… devilish grin Anyway, please read then review. BTW, thanks for the reviews:)_

_Chapter One_

_Hostage Harry Reasons 1-10_

At Hogwarts, Harry Potter was silently walking down an empty hallway after the funeral.

"Ahh!" Harry yelled in surprise as two girls suddenly appeared before him.

"Harry! Calm down. It's just us." Kristina said soothingly. Harry quickly relaxed.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Harry.

"Intervening," Roxy replied simply.

"What?"

"About you and Ginny…" Kristina started.

"You two are perfect…" Roxy added.

"And you need to get back together!" Kristina finished.

Harry didn't know whether to be angry or freaked out. Angry, because the two girls were doing this. Freaked out, at how they knew about himself and Ginny and also because they were finishing each other's sentences like Fred and George.

"You do realize then who just died…" Harry half asked, half stated.

"Yes, we know who just died and we will probably go into a depression when we get home…" Roxy began.

"But right now it is all about you and Ginny!" Kristina finished.

"You two need to stop doing that." Harry replied.

Roxy and Kristina glanced at each other then both turned to grin at Harry.

Harry awoke about half an hour later to find himself tied to a chair in… well, he wasn't sure where, the room was really dark.

"Hello?"

Then a bright light appeared revealing Roxy and Kristina sitting on a couch in front of him.

"Evening, Harry," they said in unison.

"Where am I and why am I tied to a chair?"

"1. Kristina's basement… 2. So that you don't try and run away." answered Roxy.

"Oh."

"Now, let's get started," Kristina said passing Roxy a roll of parchment_. (AN: I feel British now -)_

"Ok…" Roxy said holding the top of the paper and letting the rest unroll to the ground. "Reason #1 of why Harry and Ginny should be together…"

"How many reasons are there?" Harry asked.

"Millions, but we will only read the good ones." answered Kristina.

"#1," Roxy continued, "Back in your 1st year she wished you good luck before you went through the platform."

"She was just being polite!" Harry pointed out.

"Sure… #2," remarked Kristina, "In the summer before your 2nd year Ginny had a huge crush on you."

"So…" Harry replied slightly embarrassed.

_(AN: Ok, He said, She said, is getting annoying so I'm switching to script form.)_

R: # 3, 2nd year, you saved her from Tom Riddle.

H: Was I supposed to leave her there!

R: # 4, when you were leaving the Chamber of Secrets and you were holding Ginny, I could have sworn your hand started roaming.

K: Harry! You dog!

H: THAT'S NOT TRUE!

K+R: Sure…

K: # 5, in your fourth year, you couldn't stop staring at her at the Yule Ball.

H: I wasn't looking at Ginny!

K: # 6…

_-Ring Ring-_

R: Hold on a sec. _pulls out cell phone and goes to corner_ Hey Malici! _(AN: He wanted to be in here. Malici is Roxy's boyfriend_) … I'm not doing much… Just holding Harry Potter hostage at Kristina's… Ok… Yeah… Later. _hangs up phone and goes back to Kristina and Harry_

K: Malici?

R: Yep.

H: Can I go home now?

K+R: NO!

K: # 6, Ron said you should go with Ginny to the Yule Ball.

H: Not exactly… we both needed dates but…

R: # 7, when you started the DA meetings you were glad to see Ginny there.

H: …

K: # 8, you were jealous while she was dating Michael.

H: She could have done better than him…

R: # 9, right now when you said 'She could have done better than him'.

H: -glare-

K: And # 10, you smiled when you heard Ginny hit Malfoy with the Bat Boogy Curse.

H: She hit MALFOY! Of course I'd be happy! She hit the enemy!

K: Ginny **cursed** Malfoy, not hit. _Hermione_ **hit** him. There's a difference.

H: …

R: Let's stop the list for now.

K: Ok.

_(AN: Back to regular!)_

There was a scratching noise coming from the window. Kristina went and looked.

"Hey it's a squirrel." said Kristina.

"Really?" Roxy responded. "What's it doing?"

"Come here." Roxy went to the window.

"Aww… it's holding a little hand gun… that's soooo cute!"

"Muhahaha!" the squirrel squeaked evilly.

"Aww…"

Harry stares at them as if they are crazy. (Most likely true)

"Ok, back to Harry." Kristina said turning back to Harry.

"But it's so cute!" Roxy argued.

"Roxy…"

"Ok, ok."

"KRISTINA!" came a voice from upstairs.

"YEAH MOM!" Kristina called back.

"IT'S TIME FOR ROXY TO GO HOME!"

"OK!" then she turned to Roxy, "You have to go."

"Yeah, " she said holding her ears, "I heard."

Then the two girls started walking up the stairs.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"We'll send you some food!"

A/N: So like it so far? Please review! (The squirrel shall return!) Muhahahahaha! -


	3. Chapter Two: Reasons 11 through 20

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter… as sweet as that would be, I don't._

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers! I was feeling down yesterday and then I saw my story stats and was happy and hyper the rest of the day (I'm still hyper)! Anyway… Read and Review!_

**Chapter Two** Reasons 11-20 

The next day, Roxy (who is back in Ohio) was doing what she normally did when at her grandparents'. Sleeping (or at least trying to…)

_KNOCK-KNOCK_

'_Grandma or Grandpa will get it…_'

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK_

'_Why isn't anyone getting it? … oh yeah, they're at the store…_'

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK_

'_Ok, that is getting annoying…_'

Very slowly (and clumsily) Roxy got up, went to the door, and opened it.

"Hi."

"HARRY!" Roxy replied shocked. Yes, there stood Harry Potter. "How did you get here?"

"Kristina sent me with this," he said handing Roxy a piece of paper.

'**Roxy, Sorry, but I can't keep Harry anymore. My mom was getting suspicious. She didn't believe that Nimby **_(AN: Kristina's cat. His full name is Crookshanks Nimbus 20001… yeah I know we're weird…)_ **was making all the noise. I'll show up later. Kristina'**

"Ok…" she looked at Harry, "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks."

"Uh, Harry?"

"Yeah?'

"How did you get from Kansas to Ohio in one day without a car?"

"I don't know."

She gave him a skeptical look, but shrugged it off.

5 minutes later…

_KNOCK-KNOCK_

"Hi Kristina! Harry showed up about 5 minutes ago."

"Good, let's finish that list."

"Ok… now Harry, we won't tie you up if you promise not to run."

"I promise." he answered.

"Swear on your Firebolt."

Harry sighed, "I swear on my Firebolt…"

"Ok, now let's start."

_(A/N: Switching to script now…)_

R: #11, in your 2nd year Ron said that Ginny had been talking about you all summer.

H: So?

K: People talk about people they like.

H: What is your point? Ron talks about Hermione and he doesn't like her that way.

K: That's what _you_ think…

R: That should be our next list! 50 Reasons Why Ron Should Be With Hermione!

K: We should! Anyway, back to Harry…

R: #12, Malfoy said "Hey Potter, you got yourself a girlfriend."

H: What does that have to do with anything?

K: It means that even Malfoy thinks you two should be together! (Whether he meant it that way or not.)

R: And of course, #13… Valentine's Day…

H: No…

K: She sent you that poem.

H: Don't sing it!

R: "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad…"

K: "His hair is as dark as a blackboard…"

H: Please stop.

R: "I wish he was mine, he's really divine…"

K: "The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."

H: -glare-

R: Come on Harry, you have to admit it was sweet.

H: I guess so…

K: #14, when you were in the hospital in your 3rd year, Ginny gave you a hand-made 'Get Well' card.

Scratching sound – Scratching sound

Roxy went over to the window to find…

R: Lord Fluffikins!

K+H: Who?

And in jumped the little squirrel from before, laughing it's adorable little maniacal laugh. :D

K: You named it… Lord Fluffikins?

R: Of course! What did you think? That I was gonna give him a weird or stupid name?

K: Uh… Anyway… #15, she wrote about you in Tom Riddle's Diary. #16…

R: _petting squirrel_ Ginny said she wanted to bear your children.

H: What? Really?

R: No, but you smiled and looked hopeful when I said it. _smirk_

H: … _blush_

K: #17, you two make such a cute couple!

H: We do not.

R: Yes you do! Look at how many people like this story! _shows review from all the wonderful peoples_ And even Lord Fluffikins thinks so.

H: _raises eyebrow at squirrel_

Fluff: _laughs maniacally cute_

K: #18, Ginny wanted to go to the Yule Ball with you.

H: She never asked me.

R: That's because the guy was supposed to ask the girl.

H; But she went with Neville.

K: Only because you didn't ask her. You were too busy making goo-goo eyes at Cho Chang to notice.

H: -.-

R: # 19, you laugh at her jokes.

H: Well, she's funny.

K: And #20… BECAUSE WE SAY SO!

H: That's not a reason!

R: Yes it is! And it's a very good reason!

Fluff: SQUEAK!

A/N: Hehehe… Please review! The more reviews the faster I update! So well, tell your friends to read too. BTW, Lord Fluffikins says hi. :D Also, please visit my profile. There is an important message on there. Thanks!


	4. Chapter Three: Reasons 21 through 30

_Disclaimer: You people should know by now that I am NOT J.K.Rowling… _

_A/N: Hey peoples! 20 reviews! I'm so happy! Anyway, this chapter is kinda short… so READ AND REVIEW:D_

**Chapter Three -- Reasons 21-30**

R: 'Ello, 'Ello! And welcome to another segment of… 50 Reasons Why Harry Should Be With Ginny! Hosted by myself, Roxy, and my co-host, Kristina! And with us again is the one… the only… the boy-who-just-kept-livin'… Harry Potter!

H: Who are you talking to? _tied to chair again_ And why am I tied up again?

K: Because you tried to run away last night. _turns to Roxy_ And why are you talking like that?

R: Wouldn't you like to know.

H: I wasn't trying to run away... I was just going out for a night broomride...

R: Yeah, while yelling "I'M FREE!" at the top of your lungs. We are crazy, Harry, not stupid.

K: Anyway, #21, when you defended Fleur…

R: You mean Phlegm.

K: Yeah, Phlegm, when you were defending her, Ginny got jealous.

H: Um…

R: #22, you were very interested when Fred and George were discussing Ginny's love life.

H: I wasn't interested!

K: Then why were you listening?

H: They were right next to me!

R: Whatever you say, Harry.

K: #23, when you got on the train, you went straight to see Ginny.

H: …Ron and Hermione had prefect duties…

R: #24, you got angry at the thought of Ginny being alone with Dean.

H: So…

K: #25… uh…

R: Your mom had red hair, and Ginny has red hair so she is like your mom and you love your mom so that means you love Ginny!

K+H: …

R: What?

K+H: …

R: This is what happens when I don't listen to Phantom of the Opera.

K: Ok… moving on… Reason #26, your inner beast.

H: My what?

R: Your inner beast. Which brings us to #27, your inner beast growled when you found Ginny kissing…

K: Snogging.

R: Snogging… Dean.

H: Ron was angry too.

K: He was doing his brotherly duty. You weren't.

R: #28, when Ginny took the maggot out of your hair you got goosebumps.

H: It was from the maggot.

K: _pulls out Half-Blood Prince_ 'Harry felt goose bumps erupt up his neck that had nothing to do with the maggot.'

H: …

R: #29, you were having inner conflict between staying friends with Ron and going out with Ginny.

H: How do you…

K: And #30, your inner beast did the conga when you heard that Ginny broke up with Dean.

H: How do you know this stuff?

R: We have our ways.

K: And you'll never know.

_A/N: I'm sorry that Lord Fluffikins wasn't in this chapter. Don't worry though he is in the next one. :D Muhahaha…. Please review! And the poll is still up and the link is still on my profile so if you have time please take it. Thanks!_


	5. Chapter Four: Reasons 31 through 40

_Disclaimer: How many times must I say I do NOT own Harry Potter… I just kidnapped him for a while…_

_A/N: Reasons 31-40! Thanks to all my happy reviewers. Please keep on reviewing._

**Chapter Four --Reasons 31-40 **

K: Howdy Yall! And welcome back! Let's get started.

R: Reason #31, Ginny was the first Weasley you learned the name of.

H: What does that have to do with anything?

K: It must be a sign!

R: #32, she's Ron's sister.

H: That's one of the reasons that I should NOT be with her!

K: No it's not! It's a very good thing. That would mean that you would be Ron's brother-in-law!

R: And then Ron will marry Hermione and you will all be one big happy red-haired family (except you will have black hair and Hermione will have brown hair…) Moving on… #33…

K: Ginny acts like a cat and you like cats and your best friend has a cat so that means you like Ginny… or that she will make a good cat… one of those.

R+H: …

K: This is what happens when I don't get to listen to Star Wars.

R: Wow.

H: Ok…

R: #34, your inner beast.

H: Again?

K: There are many based off of that.

R: Your inner beast purred when Ginny was close.

K: That's another one! Ginny's like a cat and your inner beast must be a cat because it purred!

R: Kris, give it up and put your head down before you hurt yourself.

K: No. #36…

H: Wait. What happened to #35?

R: Well, since Kristina made such an interesting (and very bizarre) case, we decided to make that #35.

H: Oh.

K: #36, everything's been leading up to you and Ginny being together.

H: Huh?

R: You ever wonder why it didn't work out with Cho?

H: Yeah…

K: It's because it's supposed to be you and Ginny!

R: Which is why Ginny's many relationships didn't work out either.

H: …

K: #38… Ginny's failed relationships was #37.

H: Thanks.

R: #38, you imagined youself making out (aka: snogging) with Ginny.

H: I… uh…

K: You're not denying it?

H: Well… uh…

R: We have him trapped. #39, you aren't denying #38.

H: I didn't confirm it either.

K: #40, you can't stand her.

H: That's not true!

R: Which it why #40 really is that you like being around her.

H: -.-

K: And that concludes reasons 31 through 40.

R: Hey, where's Lord Fluffikins?

Outside…

Lord Fluffikins is wearing a little army hat and standing on a stump in front of what appears to be over a hundred little chipmunks, bunnies, squirrels, and mice, all wearing little army hats.

Fluff: Squeak. Squeak. _points to Canada on map_ SQUEAK!

Animals: SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK!

Fluff: Muhahahaha…. _squeaky cute little maniacal laugh_

_A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review. And reminder, if you haven't taken the poll. The link is still on my profile. BTW, I will update when I have 50 reviews in total. That shouldn't be that hard._


	6. Chapter Five: Reasons 41 through 50

_Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I still wont be even if squirrels take over Canada… hehehe…_

_A/N: Last chapter. holds up emmy I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers. And Lord Fluffikins because he's just so adorably evil… even though this is the last chapter, I still ask that you review so that I know what to do for the next story… Thanks! BTW, the Craig character is an ex-classmate of mine and he hates me, I hate him…also Dagon is a guy that likes Rene… and Rene is another friend of mine… just so ya know._

**Chapter Five -- Reasons 41-50**

Gildroy Lockhart: Hello and welcome to my show! Starring and hosted by me! Gildroy Lockhart, Order of Merlin (3rd Class) and 5 time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award! _flashes cheesy smile_

R: Ahem.

Lockhart turns to see Roxy and Kristina standing with arms crossed looking very angry.

Lockhart: Hello ladies. Would you two like my autograph? Of course you would. _starts signing everything_

Suddenly two guys that look like Ghostbusters crash through the door.

Guy 1: Psyco-Busters!

Guy 2: Lockhart, you're coming with us. Time to go back to St. Mungo's.

Lockhart: No! You'll never take me alive! There are so many more people who need my autograph!

Lockhart runs to the window, signs the window, then jumps out the window. The two guys follow.

K: That was weird.

H: Hey, what happened?

R: Lockhart going crazy and signing things.

H: Ok.

K: Now, #41…

R: This is so sad.

K: What?

R: This is our last segment…

K: _pats Roxy on the back_ It's ok…

R: Ok, I'm better.

K: #41… YOU KISSED HER!

R: Which is one of the reasons you are here in the first place.

K: #42…

RING-RING 

R: _answers phone_ Hello?

Rene (another friend): _from phone_ Turn on the news!

Kristina turns on the TV.

Reporter: Earlier today, Canada was attacked by hords of furry animals. Now I'll had it over to our man on location, Guy Gonnadie. Guy?

Guy: Thanks, Mike. I'm here in Canada while the animals are attacking.

There is fire in background and squirrels running everywhere.

Guy: Looks to me that the animals are very stupid.

One squirrel (3 guesses who) stops and points to Guy.

Lord Fluffikins: SQUEAK! SQUEAK!

Guy: AHHHH!

Reporter: That doesn't look good.

Rene: The squirrel took over Canada before me!

Roxy: Hey, that's Lord Fluffikins!

Rene: Who?

Roxy: Nevermind. Talk to ya later. _hangs up phone_

K: #42! You and Ginny being together is good for the universe.

R: And the space time continuum thing.

H?

K: If you and Ginny aren't together then the world wont be right.

R: And then really horrible couples will form, like Ron and Cho, and you and Hermone. And really bizarre things will happen like…

H: Squirrels taking over Canada?

R: Yeah! And something weirder like Craig calling me on my phone right now and calling be 'babycakes'.

RING-RING

R: answers phone Hello?

Craig's voice: Hey Babycakes.

R: O.o …

K: See! The universe is already falling apart!

R: -.- Bye Craig.

L: See Harry.

R: If he EVER calls me 'Babycakes' again, it will be your _looking straight at Harry_ head.

H: _gulp_

K: #43, you and Ginny should be together because Rene and Dagon should be together.

H: That makes no sense.

R: Yes it does. At our school, Kristina and I gave ourselves and our friends codenames. Kristina is Luna, I am Hermione, Malici is Ron, Dagon is you, and Rene is Ginny.

H: My head hurts… your point?

K: Roxy and Malici are a couple. Ron and Hermione are a couple (or should be). You and Ginny should be together just like Dagon and Rene.

H: My head hurts even more… You two are insane.

R: Thank you!

K: #44, your inner beast.

H: Here we go again…

K: The fact that your inner beast reacts to Ginny at all is reason enough.

H: That's it?

K: Yeah.

R: #45, when you broke up with Ginny you said it was for her own good.

K: But actually it would be better if you were with her protecting her. Not that she really needs it.

R: #46, she could tell that you were going to break up with her.

K: She knows you and cares about you a lot.

H: Yeah, I care about her too.

R: A CONFESSION!

K: FINALLY!

R: #47, you confessed you care about her.

H: When?

K: Just now.

R: #48, we uh.. kinda already sent out the wedding invitations…

H: WHAT?

-Meow-

K: Nimby! _picks up kitty_ Harry, have you met my kitty, Crookshanks Nimbus 2001?

H: _hits his head_ Now back to you… _glaring at Roxy_

R: Yeah… your wedding invites… you'll probably hear from Mrs. Weasley soon.

Mrs. Weasley's head shows up in the fire.

Mrs. W: Harry dear! Oh I'm soo happy! You and Ginny! Well, must be off, a lot of planning you know. _disappears_

R: When did you get a fireplace?

K: I don't know…

R: Anyway…

K: #49, why else would we bother kidnapping you and holding you hostage if we weren't 100 sure that you two should be together!

H: Because you are insane.

R: We're not insane.

K: But what does one classify as sane?

R: Maybe we are all insane and the only sane person in the world is Lockhart.

L: Woah.

H: (thinking) When am I getting out of here?

R: Don't worry, we are almost done.

H: O.o

K: Yes, we can now apparently read minds.

R: And finally, #50… you hate Ginny.

H+K: WHAT!

H: THAT"S NOT TRUE AT ALL! I LOVE HER!

R: Exactly.

H: _blushing_ …

R: The real #50 is that you love her and you just said it. And there's the 50 reasons why you should be with Ginny.

L: Now back to Hogwarts.

x-x-x

Harry suddenly finds himself back at Hogwarts. He sees Ginny, runs up to her, and kisses her. (Aww…)

Ginny: Uh… Harry, didn't we just break up? Not that I didn't like that.

Harry: Nevermind that. Ginny, I love you.

Studio Audience: Awww…

Ginny: Oh Harry…

Back at Kristina's…

R: Wasn't that romantic!

K: When did I get a fireplace… Oh yeah romantic.

R: Hey, I wonder what happened to Lockhart…

Somewhere in Canada…

Fluff: Squeak. Squeak.

Lockhart is tied to a pole… chipmunks and squirrels are dancing around him.

Lockhart: Yay! More peole to give my autograph to!

Fluff: Muhahaha!

THE END

_A/N: I hope you guys liked 50 Reasons Why Harry Should Be With Ginny. I will soon start on my next fanfic: 50 Reasons Why Ron Should Be With Hermione. Lots of love. And watch out for squirrels. :D - Cari_


End file.
